How We Almost Never Met
by overlyobbsessedbookworm
Summary: Percabeth AU Annabeth is on her way of getting an internship of a lifetime, Percy is headed to an important meeting, but what happens if their plans are changed and their paths cross when their luggage is switched? The story of how mixed up suitcases can lead to drama, romance, and forgiveness. Somewhat Based off of: Away We Happened by WongFu Productions Cover by: Viria
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to the first chapter of How We Almost Never Met. This will a fairly long story. I'm not sure how many chapter long it is going to be though. I hope you enjoy it! This is also my first fanfic btw, so sorry for any future mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth POV**

"Can I get a latte please?" I asked reaching into my jacket pocket to retrieve my wallet. The cashier with auburn hair tied up in a messy bun nodded curtly before turning to fill out my order. My thoughts wondered and my eyes scanned the café, watching other customers until a frustrated groan came from the man behind me. As I turned around, I was met face to face with a man that was about 6'1 and his onyx hair was disheveled as if it was never brushed. As my gaze met his, my heart surprisingly skipped a beat as his sea green eyes clashed against my stormy gray ones. I silently admonished myself for even thinking about him that way, I haven't spoken a word to him, and my mind has already imagined several scenarios and the outcomes.

He raised his eyebrows at me, scanning me as I scanned him. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance. I raised my eyebrow at him, ready to reply but before I could answer, the barista had already gotten my order. So I turned away from the green-eyed stranger, and picked up my suitcase with my newly purchased food and headed towards the airport.

~oOo~

"Please fasten your seat belts, we are ready to land. Welcome to Los Angeles, California," the pilot announced as the red seatbelt sign flashed on. My eyes flickered opened, and as I rubbed the sleep away, I put my seat in the up-right position, and waited for the flight descent.

After the smooth landing, I exited the plane and after a short taxi drive, checked into my hotel room. Everything was going smoothly until I decided to unpack my suitcase. When I turned to open my luggage, the combination did not open the lock. Confused, I searched the baggage and found an owner's tag which read **If Found Please Return To: Percy Jackson **in print that was barely legible with a sprawled number underneath the name. I pulled out my phone, typed in the digits, and called the "Percy".

"Hello?" answered a deep voice that sounded familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger where I had heard it before.

"Percy Jackson?" I inquired, cautiously staring at the suitcase, examining the outside of it.

"In the flesh, and I am willing to bet this is Annabeth Chase," he answered, sarcasm so obvious I could basically see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it looks like we have switched suitcases," I explained, a humorless laugh escaping my mouth.

"As so it seems," Percy agreed, a bit a humor lingering in his voice, "but how could that have happened?"

I began imaging the various situations that could have occurred in order for this to happen, the flight mixed up the suitcases, did I grab the wrong bag, did-wait the café!

As I opened my mouth to answer the question, Percy beat me to it,"The café!" he exclaimed, as if it were the answer to the most difficult question in the world.

"So you were that impatient guy behind me in line?" I asked, recalling the man anxiously waiting behind me in line.

"And you were that irritating girl that took forever?" he replied.

I sighed, we were getting nowhere. "Anyway," I said stopping the impending argument, "Is there a way we can check if I have your suitcase?"

"Yeah, check the back of the owner's tag, do you see a small white trident?" Percy asked. After checking hurriedly, I murmured a "yes", tracing my index finger over the tiny trident in the center of the tag.

"Okay, give me your combination," Percy asked me.

"No, I don't even know you, what if you're a stalker!" I demanded, even though it was highly improbably, I did not want to take my chances.

"Yeah because a stalker would _soo_ find out your entire life with clothes," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice," and if you give me your combination, I will give you mine," he reasoned, I groaned but then gave him the four digit code to my suitcase in exchange for his. I put in the code and opened to a turmoil of unfolded t-shirts and jeans.

"All I see are clothes and books," Percy grumbled.

"It looks like a typhoon came through here," I replied, smirking.

"Oh whatever," I could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"You probably have my suitcase, is a Yankee's baseball cap in there?"

"Yep, are you from New York?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm in LA now for a job interview, I'm applying to be an architect's intern, but after the interview, I'm flying back to New York," I explained.

Percy groaned in frustration, "and when will that be?"

I laughed,"Five days, a week at most."

"Well, I guess this works out, I have to fly out to LA for a meeting in a few days, I'm a marine biologist, so what if we meet up there and switch suitcases?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, that works out, can we sort out the details later? I'm suppose to meet my friend, Thalia, for lunch."

"You know Thalia, Thalia Grace?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, we're good friends, how do you know her?" I asked, curious.

"We're cousins! Small world isn't it?"

"Very, I'll talk to you later Seaweed Brain,"

"Seaweed Brain?" he laughed.

"Yeah, you're a marine biologist although you dont seem like the smartest person alive," I explained as I laughed along with him.

"Well, I am offended! I will get you back for that," his voice serious, but then it turned into laughter.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain," I chuckled once more before ending the conversation to get ready to meet Thalia.

~oOo~

After taking a quick shower, and changing, I rushed over to the address Thalia gave me. When I entered the bar, I immediately spotted Thalia lazily stirring a drink, staring at the wall before she spotted me and her face brightened instantly.

"Annie! Long time no see!" she exclaimed, smirking as she used the nickname I hated so much. Thalia is the type of girl people don't mess with, complete with short spiky black hair, piercing blue eyes, band shirts, and black skinny jeans.

"Don't call me that," I groaned, but smiled because it was been quite a while since we last spoke. We talked over drinks and snacks, reliving some college memories, and cracking jokes.

"So have you talked to Luke lately?" Thalia asked munching on some nachos.

I got quiet and sighed as I stirred my drink, "No, I haven't spoken to him since our breakup. But while I'm here, I might as well set things straight and clear the air. I even wrote him a letter."

"Annie, I know your smart, so I trust you. I just dont want you to get hurt again," she said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I know, thanks." I smiled.

"I also heard you have talked to my idiot cousin," Thalia laughed, changing the subject.

"Percy? Oh yeah, we switched suitcases by accident" I laughed, relieved of the shift in topic.

"Yeah, he is such a kelp head," she laughed and began telling stories about their childhood and the many many many incidents regarding Seaweed Brain and his moments. The hours passed by quickly, and soon enough we had to part ways, with a promise to meet again before I left again for New York. Until then, I had a day before my interview with the head architect of Olympia Industries, and I was determined to get that internship.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Please review!

~overlyobbsesedbookworm :3


	2. Chapter 2

Oh look, an update! Welcome to the second chapter of How We Almost Never Met! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love reading them and learning how I can improve my writing! Right now this story has 16 followers. Sixteen. Followers. tbh I literally freaked out to know that sixteen people actually wanted to follow me work! So thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth POV**

My phone alarm blared, and jarred me to life. As I rolled out of bed, and managed to find my way into the hotel bathroom, I looked in the mirror to see a tangle of blonde curls, and my half awake face. As I glanced at my phone again, it read 7:30.

"The meeting is at 2:45," I grumbled to myself, rubbing my eye, "I have some time to look around LA. An hour before the interview, I can come back here and change".

After I took a shower, and I changed into clothes that would suit the cool autumn weather, a faded maroon sweater and dark washed jeans. I put my hair into a quick, messy, yet presentable bun and then slipped on my gray converse and exited the hotel.

I walked around area, and grabbed some hot coffee to counteract the slight chill of the fall breeze. I was in a small park near my hotel, which was just a five to ten minute walk away, and it seemed to be a calmer place to relax my nerves before the life changing interview with Olympia Industries. Not wanting to walk anymore, I sat on an oak bench.

I was lost in my own world, until a girl sat down next to me. She had dark brown hair, that was uneven and choppy, as if a child had taken safety scissors to it, then braided it. Despite the unusual choice of hair, it was no doubt the she was seriously pretty.

"Oh, did I disturb you? I'm sorry," she apologized, giving me a sheepish smile.

"No, you're fine." I assured her.

"Piper McLean," she introduced herself, holding out her hand for me to shake.

McLean? As in Tristen McLean? The famous movie star? I thought, a look of shock and surprise formed on my face.

Piper noticed and laughed, seeing the funny expression on my face and answered an unspoken question, "Yeah, daughter of Tristen McLean, but I don't talk about it much."

I nodded in understanding before shaking her hand and replying, "Annabeth Chase."

Piper and I talked as if we had been friends forever, not strangers sharking a park bench. We shared short stories, cracked jokes, and overall learned about more about each other. I learned of her boyfriend, Jason, and their insane friend Leo, and a few of their many stories. In exchange, I told her about my internship, but somehow the topic went from work to romance in an instant.

"So do you have a special someone?" Piper asked, and nudged my should gently.

"There hasn't been, in a long while. And I am not so sure when another someone will ever happen," I sighed sadly.

"Oh," Piper replied, her knowing smile slightly wavering, but she kept her ground.

Despite the awkward moment, Piper and I got along very well. We exchanged numbers, before heading our separate ways. I went back to my hotel room to change into something more appropriate for the interview. In a matter of moments, I had on a white button up, tucked into a navy blue pencil skirt. I put on a pair of black 1-inch heels, and let down my hair. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I headed out.

~oOo~

The Olympia Industries building loomed over me. Compared to its ginormous stature, I felt measly, and unimportant. I shook my head, "Focus Annabeth," I reminded myself, in a voice so low, only I could hear it.

I entered the building and walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"I'm here for an interview?" I asked, trying to sound confident and polite. The receptionist looked at me in shock, then blinked, but then shook her head and smiled, and directed me to a set of elevators, and told me to go to floor 4. I thanked her, and headed up.

When I reached the floor, I was met with a secretary who, after gawking at my appearance for an unknown reason, directed me to a formidable office, just a few steps away.

I nodded and gave her a slight smile before cautiously knocking on the wood. The knock echoed loudly, and a moment later I heard a familiar commanding female voice reply, "Come in!"

I opened the door, and had to do a double take. Curly blonde hair and calculating gray eyes?

I stepped cautiously closer and whispered, "Mom?"

"Annabeth!" she grinned and got out from her desk. She gestured to take a seat, and seeing no other choice I did.

"Hello Annabeth," my mom said.

"Mom?" I asked again, as if to confirm her existence in front of me.

"Yeah," she sighed and we well into a silence that I was unable to classify as awkward or comfortable.

"Anyway, you are here for your interview, yes?" she asked, I nodded my head, still confused as to why I never knew she was the CEO of Olympia Industries, one of the country's best architectural companies.

Seeing my shock, my mother smiled again, "I promise, we can talk later, but now is the time for your interview,"

I nodded, focusing my head towards my goal, this internship.

~oOo~

I breathed a sign of relief as I exited my mom's office. I headed down the elevator, a confident smile stretched across my face. I had the sudden urge to call Percy, both to tell his about my successful interview, and to plan our future meeting. So when I got to my hotel room, I got out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I said, trying to conceal the excitement in my voice.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" Percy asked, and I couldn't contain my happiness anymore.

"I just got back from my job interview! I think is went well!" I exclaimed, almost bouncing up and down.

"That's great Wise Girl," he said, making the attempted nickname more of a question then a statement.

"Wise Girl? Really?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, because you like books, and are smart, and stuff!" he declared, sounding unsure of his answer.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain," I answer, laughing again, "Anyway, we have to sort out the details of where we're gonna meet when you get here, to exchange our bags,"

"This is why I call you Wise Girl" Percy exclaimed.

I scoffed, "You've only called me Wise Girl twice Kelp Head."

"And you met Thalia," he asked.

"You bet," I answer then ask, "now when are you getting here?"

"In two days, I'm staying with my other cousin Nico, so we should met up the next morning," he answered.

"Sounds like a plan," I nod.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 2! Sorry that is wasn't that eventful, the next one will be though!

Please review!

I'll try to update soon as I can!

Thank you!

~overlyobbsessedbookworm :3


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another update! I'll try to update at least once a week. Thank you for all the support, you guys are amaze sauce and also 25 followers! Thank you so much! Now onto the story! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will never own the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

** Percy POV **

"Perce, Perce, PERCY!" yelled my cousin Nico over the phone. I distinctively pulled the phone away from my ear as he continued to yell.

After waiting a moment, I put the phone back to me ear and replied, "I swear to gods if you scream again I will kill you."

In response, Nico just laughed, "Hey, you love me too much to hurt me, and plus, it is not my fault you zoned out for the millionth time."

I groaned before rubbing my temples, "Anyway, its cool if I stay at your place while I'm in LA right?"

"Yeah, no problem dude," he assured me.

"Thanks Nico, I'm gonna go to get ready for my flight now, " I said before ending the conversation.

I grabbed another suitcase, and began throwing some shirts, jeans, and other necessities I would need while I would be in LA, then I eyed Annabeth's suitcase, which of course looked exactly like mine. Then an idea formed into my head, and a grin formed on my face before I headed out the door.

~oOo~

**Annabeth POV**

My eyebrows knitted together when I received an email from my mother, it had only been a day since the interview. When the notification popped onto the screen of my phone, my stomach dropped to the group. My mind started making assumptions, Did I get the internship? Did I fail the interview? What if I didn't get the job? I squeezed my eyes before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves. I sat down on a chair in my hotel room before opening the email.

_Hello Annabeth._

_I know you may be thinking this is about the internship, but it is not._

_I promised we could talk, and if you are wiling too please meet me at the Café near Olympia Industries, you won't miss it. I'll be waiting._

_-Athena_

"Oh great," I whisper, my nerves now acting up for a different reason, "another café." I pondered whether or not to accept my mother's invitation, to give her the chance to explain why she walked out of my father and I's lives and caused it to turn upside down. Then I figured that this could be a chance to find out what has been looming over my head for my entire life. So with a deep breath, I got up and changed, and was ready to get some answers.

When I reached the Café, I saw Athena sitting at a booth near the window, her eyes, that were shocking similar to mine, trained on her phone, reading something intently. I entered the building and sat in front of her. Athena put her phone down, and grinned.

"Hello Annabeth, I am so glad you chose to join me," she stated.

"I really wanted answers after all these years, and figured that this was a chance to find them," I replied honestly.

"Well, we'll get to that, first let's get something to drink," she suggested. After ordering some coffee and making small talk, I was getting impatient. I came for answers, yet was getting none.

Finally Athena spoke up, "I have to apologize, for leaving you and your father, and for all of a sudden reappearing in your life."

"Then why did you?" I asked, slowly stirring my coffee.

Athena paused and pursed her lips together, "When your father and I had you, we were young for a couple, not even married yet, and everything seemed perfect. We were happy," she sighed, "then reality struck, we couldn't afford rent, we were still in college while juggling work, and we started fighting, and everything kept on getting progressively worse until I couldn't take it anymore, I walked out, and I have regretted it since." Athena's voice got softer.

"How old was I?" My eyes focused out the window, watching the cars pass by, I wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Five," she answered, blinking back the tears.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked, keeping my composure.

"My fatal flaw, hubris, it's deadly pride. And once I got over it, it was too late. Your father had already moved away, and had found love again," Athena confessed, setting down her coffee, and slowly reached across to grab my hand. I didn't feel like fighting against her, so I allowed my hand to enter her grasp. "Annabeth, I know I'm not the best mom in the world, I don't think you even consider me a mom, and I am so sorry for walking out. Believe me, it is the worst things I ever did, but from this moment on, I will try my best to be the mom I never was," her eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill over.

After a brief moment of silence, I finally looked at her straight in the eyes, "It doesn't change what you made me go through, and I am not willing to just let you back into my life in an instant, but nonetheless you are still my mom," I say squeezing her hand as a small smile formed on my face.

~oOo~

**Percy POV**

My foot began to tap as I impatiently waited for my flight to board. My fingers started to drum on my leg, and my mind began to transport to a whole other world. My thoughts were interrupted when a lady finally announced, "Flight to LA now boarding." I jumped up, and dragged my suitcases into the plane and then hurriedly found my seat.

As the other passengers began to enter the plane, I took out my cellphone and quickly texted Annabeth.

(_Percy,_**Annabeth**)

_On my flight! In a few hours, I'll be in LA. -P_

**See you soon Seaweed Brain! :D -A**

_Bye Wise Girl ;) -P_

I shut my phone off and awaited lift off. All throughout the flight, I kept thinking that every minute on this plane, I was a minute closer to Annabeth.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of How We Almost Never Met. Sorry if Annabeth and Athena seemed OOC, I just didn't like the fact that most of the time Athena was portrayed to be uncaring and cold, and I thought that despite her mistakes, she still is a mother who cares about her children. And I swear with every chapter my writing is getting shorter and shorter which irritates me.

Please review!

Thank you!

~overlyobbsessedbookworm :3


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another update! I am love writing this story! Thank you for 33 followers! Anyway, I'll be in the Philippines for the next couple of week, so I am not 100% sure I can upload. But fear not! I will write some chapters in advanced time and I will try to update as much as I can, and if I can't Ill ask one of my friends to do it for me, but can't make any promises, sad face. But for now, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth POV**

The day after my talk with Athena, all I wanted was to have the day to myself and think everything through. I had spent the day lounging around, watching TV, and ordering room service. It was late in the afternoon when my plans were ruined. My phone buzzed, and an unknown number appeared on screen. I mentally debated on whether or not to pick it up, but I didn't want to risk that the call was important, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth?" a deep voice answered. My stomach churned, and my heart's plus began to beat faster.

"Luke?" I whispered after a moment of silence.

"It is you Annie!" he laughed, "I really hoped Thalia didn't give the wrong number or something."

I mentally noted to have a talk with Thalia soon after my chat with Luke, "Oh, well its me! And don't call me Annie."

Another moment of awkward silence passes before he spoke again, "I know we didn't leave on the best circumstances, and since your in LA right now, I was wondering if sometime maybe we could hang out?"

I contemplated my answer when a flashback started in my mind.

_It was the day of the High School Graduation, we were all just received our diplomas, and it was at the party after school. I wasn't a party person, but I decided to go because this would be one of the last times to see some of my friends. The night was filled with loud music, dancing, games and the celebration of the end of our required educational years. Luke was my boyfriend at the time, and we had been together for about 2 years. I wanted to surprise him with my arrival at the party because he knew that I wasn't a big fan of those types of things. After speaking to some of my friends, I went to go and find him. After exploring the house in search of him, I found him sitting on a couch, one arm draped lazily around Rachel Dare, her mane of fiery red curls surrounding her face as she snuggled into my now ex-boyfriend._

_"Luke?" I asked, my voice low._

_"Annabeth?" he asked removing his arm around Rachel quickly, "What are you doing here?"_

_"What am I doing? What are you doing?" I countered gesturing towards him and Rachel._

_"I can explain," Luke replied as his hand ran through his hair, it was obvious he wasn't drunk because when he approached me, he walked in a perfectly straight line. When he reached out to stroke my face, I took a step back and looked out him exasperated. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment and I promised myself that this would be the last time-"_

_I cut him off before I could hear the rest of his sentence, "The last time? This has happened before?" Tears began to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away as I tried to keep my composure. Luke looked down to the floor and didn't answer me. I continued, "How long has this been going on?" I asked, trying to control my voice, I was not going to cry in front of him._

_"A year and a half," he confessed, his voice a whisper._

_I took a deep breath and turned around, and before I walked out the room said with an expressionless voice, "I never want to see you again. Good bye Luke,"_

_That night I went to Thalia's, and told her everything, she was my best friend after all. She basically turned red and was ready to murder Luke 20 times over before I calmed her down. After a night of tears and threats, I returned home where I discovered an apartment opening near NYU, the college I was accepted into, and that it was in my spending range, so I took it and moved away and never looked back._

"Annie? Annabeth? Are you there?" Luke asked, his voice sprinkled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied, snapping out of the flashback, so distracted that I didn't yell at him for calling me Annie.

"So are you up for it?" he asked, the anticipation in his question obvious.

"I dont know Luke," my mind wandered back to the letter I wrote for him now in my suitcase with Percy.

"Oh," his voice laced with disappointment, "If you change your mind, I'm still open to the idea."

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Well, I'll be waiting," he replied before ending the call. I automatically relaxed when the call ended and threw my phone onto the hotel bed. I groaned before putting my head in my hands.

"I never knew coming back to LA for a week would stir up so much drama," I sighed before changing into a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt, and walked out the door. After I left the hotel, I let my feet carry me wherever and mindlessly traveled to the same park I met Piper two days ago. I sat on the same park bench and let myself get lost in deep thought, thinking anywhere from the suitcase mix-up and Percy, to the interview and Athena, and to Luke and his offer.

When I looked up at the sky, I noticed the sun was going down and the sky turned to an ombre of colors, from a raspberry amaranth, to bittersweet coral, then a deep violet-blue. I admired the natural beauty of the day ending before I felt a vibrate from my phone. As I check to see what it was, a genuine smile formed on my face for the first time that day.

**See you tomorrow ;)-P**

* * *

Prepare yourself! The next chapter has Percabeth finally meeting!

Sorry about the really long flashback, I just wanted to establish the back story of Luke and Annabeth.

This is officially the shortest chapter so far, ugh. I'll try to make the next one longer I promise!

See you in the next chapter!

Please review! I love it when people review bc it makes me feel as warm and fuzzy inside :3

I'll see you guys when I get back which is like in a few weeks, but still expect some updated chapters!

Thank you!

~overleyobbessedbookworm :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys. It's Floyd, overlyobbsessedbookworm's awesome sauce beta reader! Zoe (overlyobbsessedbookworm) is in the Philippines currently, so I, her beta reader, will be uploading for her chapters for her. So if you are not aware of what that is, I am the guy who edits grammar mistakes and what not. So yeah, Just enjoy this beautiful story okay.

**Disclaimer: I will never own the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy POV**

I glanced in the mirror one last time, examining my appearance. My hair was messy as every even after I attempted to comb it, and I was wearing a dark blue shirt and dark jeans. I was about to leave when I remembered the gift I got for Annabeth, that still sat on top of my bed. I groaned before I ran back into my room and grabbed the small package. Then I walked back to where I set the suitcase and flipped it on its side and carefully opened it. I placed the box inside the suitcase and thankfully it fit when I zipped the baggage back up.

"Nico, I'm heading out!" I yelled to my cousin who was somewhere else in the apartment.

"Woah, woah, woah," Nico walked into the room. Most people would avoid him by his appearance that would usually be labeled goth or emo. Today his outfit was composed of black everything, black band shirt, black pants, and his black hair hanging above his onyx eyes, "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" I laugh raising my eyebrows.

"If you are going to stay here in my apartment, we are in roommate mode, and when in roommate mode, you have to tell me where you are going," He explained crossing his arms, a faux stern look on his face.

"Well, I apologize mother," I replied sarcastically, "and if you must know, I'm meeting Annabeth, we are going to switch out suitcases,"

"Oh, Annabeth?" Nico asked, his eyebrows raising in a suggestive fashion.

"What do you mean, _Oh Annabeth_?" I asked putting air quotes around _Oh, Annabeth. _

"Oh nothing, _Seaweed Brain_," Nico mocked as he burst out into laughter.

"Did you look through my phone?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your phone was unattended and unlocked, you cannot blame me," he explained before entering another fit of laughter.

"I still do, and I am leaving now," I announce as I grabbed Annabeth's suitcase and opened the door.

As I stepped out into the hallway, Nico yelled obnoxiously, "Have fuuuuuuuuuun!" I laughed and rolled my eyes before shutting the apartment door.

~oOo~

I took a deep breath before entering the restaurant I was suppose to meet Annabeth in. It wasn't fancy, considering that it was just a pizza parlor. There were a few people sitting at tables and at the bar, and moments later a waitress came over to me and walked over to an empty booth looking out front of the building. I followed suit, Annabeth's suitcase dragging behind me. I sat on one side of the booth and awaited Annabeth's arrival. In about five minutes, I saw a blonde head of hair that I remembered from that fateful day in the New York, and smiled and she noticed me and walked over to the booth. She was wearing light wash jeans with a navy blue and light gray flannel button up over a black tank top. On her feet were gray converse, and her curly hair was down.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she greeted before sitting in from if me, my suitcase at her side.

"Hello Wise Girl," I replied.

"Can I please have my suitcase?" She asked, eyeing the luggage at my side.

"I am afraid that isn't possible Annabeth, for in order to get this suitcase at my side, you have to endure a meal with me," I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

She let out a sigh and replied, "If I must," but then smiled to show that she didn't mind.

We ordered a pizza, and began to chat and eat, "So Wise Girl, how was the interview?" She tensed up a bit when I mentioned the interview and I immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I began to say.

"No Percy, I think the interview went great, it's just that I got an unexpected surprise when I arrived at Olympia Industries," she began and I gave her a questioning look that signaled for her to continue. "I thought I was going to get interviewed by a stranger I didn't know when in reality, that supposed stranger turned out to be my mother."

"Really?" I asked, not knowing why it was such a big surprise, if her mother headed the company, shouldn't Annabeth have known?

My answer came when Annabeth nodded and said, "When I was very young, my biological mom, Athena, walked out on my father and I. A few years later, my father remarried, and my step-mother, Helen, was as if she came out of a story book, and played the evil step-mother. She treated me like an outcast and called me a mistake with some girl off the street and had me basically raise my two half-brothers, Matthew and Bobby. And now Athena, all of a sudden walks back into my life and is asking for my forgiveness and I know that she is my mom and all but I am not sure if I am ready to forgive her," Annabeth begins rambling from all of the pent up emotions she has kept inside, and I can tell she was close to tears.

Not knowing what to do, I reached across the table and gently grabbed her hand and gave it a weak sneeze. She looked up at me with sad eyes and stopped speaking before I whispered loud enough for only her to hear, "Annabeth, from what I heard, you have all the right to be mad at Athena, she put you in a hard situation that no child should be put through, but holding a grudge against the woman who raised you won't do you any good, I'm not telling you to forgive her right away, I am just telling you to consider it, okay?"

She nodded before a small smile showed up on her face, "Okay." After a moment of surprisingly comfortable silence, Annabeth spoke up again, "I'm sorry for ranting at you, I don't usually do that, but I guess I feel comfortable around you."

"Don't apologize Wise Girl," I assured her.

"So Seaweed Brain, Thalia told me that once when you were younger, you accidentally dyed your skin blue," Annabeth said changing the subject.

"Okay, technically it wasn't on accident. I got blue food coloring, the one my mom sued to make blue cookies, and filled the tub up with water. Then I poured the entire container of dye into the tub and gave myself a bath. My favorite color was blue, and I wanted to be my favorite color," I explained and put my hands up.

Annabeth laughed, "That really helps your explanation Seaweed Brain."

"I was 6!" I defended, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And you wondered why I called you Seaweed Brain," she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh whatever," I stuck my tongue at her, causing both of us to burst into a fit of laughter.

_Man, her laugh is adorable_, one side of my brain thought to myself. Then the other side silently scolded the opposite side, _No we cannot like her, we barely know her. __We barley knew Calypso,_ the side that said Annabeth's laugh was cute argued. My heart dropped to my stomach when I remembered Calypso, but then shook my head to remind myself that the past was in the past and I should focus on what was happening right now and that was spending time with Annabeth.

Hours passed by quickly as Annabeth and I hung out. Two hours lapsed when we decided we were done eating the pizza. I payed despite Annabeth's complaints that it was so cliché for men to pick up the tab when she was completely capable of paying the bill, or at least halving it.

"Wow," I sighed as we exited the restaurant.

"Wow," she agreed. A wave of silence passed over us, neither of us wanting out time together to end. Annabeth spoke up again, "Do you want to do somewhere? It's not far from here so we can walk."

"Sure, why not?" I answered, "Lead the way!" She laughed as we walked together away from the restaurant and soon arrived at an ice creme parlor

"It's still here!" Annabeth exclaimed and if reliving a memory. "When I was younger, before my dad remarried, we always used to come here and get ice cream."

I nodded then asked, "You used to live in LA?"

"Yeah, but after I graduated high school, I was accepted into NYU and moved to New York and have lived there ever since." she said and grabbed my hand to pull me inside.

When we entered the ice cream parlor, a surgery sweet smell washed over me. We walked over to a line and I saw a variety of different ice cream flavors in containers sitting in a freezer under the plastic with labels of each of them.

"What do you want miss?" a teenage boy our age asked Annabeth, his tone was slightly flirty and he suddenly irritated me.

"I would like one scoop caramel and one scoop vanilla," Annabeth replied pointing to the flavors, "What about you Seaweed Brain?"

"I'll take one scoop mint chocolate chip, and one scoop blue raspberry," I replied glaring at the guy behind the counter as he ogled at Annabeth.

After we got out ice cream, Annabeth payed after my protests saying that I payed for the pizza and it was only fair if she payed for the ice cream. We walked out of the parlor and enjoyed our cold treats as we walked around.

"One question Seaweed Brain, did you get blue raspberry for the soul purpose that it was the only blue colored ice cream there?" Annabeth asked, licking her ice cream cone.

"Pshh, noooooo," I replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes. We talked more as we ate your ice cream, it felt as if I could never run out of things to talk about when I was with Annabeth. Soon we found ourselves at the pizza place again.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," I sighed.

"I guess," she replied.

"Do you have the right suitcase?" I ask, a smirk of my face.

"Don't ask me! You're the Seaweed Brain here," she said, before checking her suitcase.

Another wave of silence passed over us, before I suggested, "Maybe before you leave we can hang out again, or maybe when we are both back in New York."

"There's a higher chance then maybe Percy. I really had fun tonight," Annabeth said.

"Bye Wise Girl," I whispered and held my arms out, motioning for a hug which she gladly stepped into. It was as if she fit into my arms perfectly. When we pulled apart, Annabeth suddenly gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Bye Seaweed Brain," she whispered before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Hope you liked Chapter 5! It was a little longer then the other chapters.

I really liked beta reading this chapter because Percabeth is amazing.

I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Please review!

Thank you for all the support! 3

~overlyobbsessedbookworm's awesome sauce beta reader.


	6. Chapter 6

It's me again, Zoe's beta reader. Here's another great chapter, short but satisfying. It may be short, but prepare for the drama stirring up in the next chapter, it will be quite the chapter, if I say so myself so yeah, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I will never own the PJO series.**

**Annabeth POV **

When I returned home from meeting up with Percy, a smile was stuck on my face. Everything with him was so comfortable and easy, some feelings I haven't felt in a long time. It felt like a calming, yet satisfying breath of fresh air. As I set me suitcase down, my phone began to ring, it was Thalia.

"Hey Beth!" she greeted.

I glared at my phone, and I could just imagine her smirking at this moment, "Don't call me that!"

"Hello to you too, so how was your date with Kelp Head?" she asked, part of her voice joking, and the other was asking out of true curiosity.

"It was not a date, and how did you know we met up?" I asked and scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I have my ways," she answered and after a moment confessed, "It was Nico, me and Percy's cousin."

"Percy and I," I corrected.

"Whatever know it all" she shot back.

"Thalia!" I whined, I hated when people called me that.

"Sorry Annie," she apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "So how was it?" she asked again.

"It was fun, we hung out and ate. We went to that ice cream parlor I used to go when we were younger as well," I explained, reminiscing.

"The one you are your dad used to go to?" Thalia asked, shock in her voice.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Whenever a group of us planned to go together in high school, you always made a lame excuse and bailed on us," Thalia said.

"Well, time heals scars right?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Sure," Thalia replied, not sounding convinced.

"Anyway," I took a breath before continuing, "Luke called me."

"He did?" Thalia asked, her voice going an octave up.

"Yeah and he said the most interesting thing, you want to know what he told me?" I asked her.

"What did he tell you Annie?" Thalia let a humorless laugh escape her mouth.

"You tell me Thals," I shot back, and crossed my arms, despite her not actually being in my presence.

"Im sorry okay! He was begging me to and he promised he wasn't going to hurt you again, and he was being really irritating, so I just gave him your number!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay Thals, I was just caught off guard because it was the day I talked with my mom, and I was just confused and stressed," I answered.

"You talked with your mom?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later," I groaned. Then I remembered the letter I wrote to Luke.

"Give me a minute Thalia," I said into the phone before putting it down. I walked over to my suitcase and opened it up. A small box sat amongst my items that wasn't there before, I picked it up and opened it to find a silver-colored charm bracelet with five little charms, a Statue of Liberty, Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Leaning Tower of Pisa and Greek styled temple. Immediately I knew it was a gift from Percy. I set the bracelet back into the box and set it to the side, I was searching for something else. After going through my suitcase a total of five times, I came to a conclusion to what I was searching for was not there.

"Thals?" I whispered into my phone, panic in my voice.

"What's wrong?" Thalia answered, sensing my worry.

"Its gone," I stuttered.

"What's gone?" she asked, not knowing what I meant.

"That letter I wrote for Luke, it's gone."

**Percy POV**

As I walked into the apartment, I prepared myself for a stream of questions and taunts from Nico and was not disappointed.

"Soooooo how was the date?" Nico asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"First of all, it was not a date," I replied glaring at him.

"Sure it wasn't." he whispered, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Second of all," I continued, "it was fun."

"What did you do?" he asked as he walking into the kitchen.

"We ate pizza and ice cream, talked, laughed, and just hung out," I answered and followed him into the room.

"So you went on a date?" he asked, pulling out some left-over Chinese food out of the fridge and sticking it in the microwave.

"It was not a date, It was a friendly meet-up, and bag exchange," I insisted, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say man," he laughed.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the room I was borrowing. I set my suitcase on my bed and began to unpack. I wondered if Annabeth found my gift, and if she liked it. It was a little pricey, but I didn't mind. After unpacking, I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a gray shirt. I talked out of the room and sat on the couch in the living room and began looking through my phone. I did this for a few minutes until something white caught my attention. I stood up and walked to it, and as I approached it, it turned out to be a egg-shelled colored envelope turned face down. As I picked it up, I thought it was a letter I dropped, but to my surprise it was addressed to Luke. Not knowing what was inside I opened it, and began reading it's content. The note was written with very neat and swirly handwriting that I guessed as a girl's. I felt my heart drop when I read the first word.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Zoe said she was sorry it was really short ;_;

Prepare for drama in the next chapter!

Please review.

Thank you 3

~overlyobbsessedbookworm's awesome beta reader


	7. Chapter 7

It's Floyd again. Here is yet again another chapter. By the way guys, Zoe says hi and hopes you enjoy the chapters. I hope you enjoy as well!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy POV**

As I read more and more of the note, I felt my heart break apart bit by bit.

_Dear Luke,_

_I know it has been quite a long time since we have talked, to seen each other in fact. Our relationship didn't end on the best terms, mostly because of me and how I over-reacted. I'm sorry for acting that way, and you deserve a chance to explain yourself, despite that we broke up a few years ago. I hope that we can work things out._

_-Annabeth_

I silently cursed myself before dropping the note onto the floor. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I yelled as I began pacing my room. I can't believe I did it again, I fell for a girl that was chasing another guy. I sat on my bed and shoved my face into a pillow and lay there still for a few minutes and wished that it was a dream, and that the letter would just disintegrate and never come back to reality again. As my thoughts raced, I somehow fell into a troubled sleep where I tossed and turned throughout the night and never found how to be comfortable with the letter and its unsettling words dancing in my mind.

~oOo~

The sun gleamed in my eye when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned and looked around the room, and my eyes rested on the opened envelope and note still resting on the floor. I glared at the note so hard, I almost believed lasers would shot out of my eyes and turned it into ash. "_If only,"_ I thought as I rolled out of the bed. As I entered the kitchen to grab some food, my phone started to buzz. Not checking who is was I answered and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" It was Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth," I replied, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Apparently I failed, "What's wrong Percy?" When I didn't answer, the realization dawned on her. "You found the note, didn't you?" When I didn't reply again she continued, "What happened between Luke and I was in the past, there is nothing between us now."

I couldn't remain silent anymore. "Nothing? Nothing, really? If there was really nothing that was between you two them you wouldn't have written a letter saying that you would give him another chance!" I spat, trying not to raise my voice.

"I didn't say I would give him another chance!" Annabeth argued back.

"It sounded like it!" I threw back, my attempts at keeping my voice low were failing.

"Why do you even care so much?" she asked, basically yelling into the phone.

"Because I fell for a girl who I thought liked me back, when in truth she was after another guy!" I yelled back, screw being quiet, it was time for Nico to wake up anyway.

"I can't believe you would make assumptions so quickly! You don't even know my side of the story!" she accused.

"I can't believe you led me on all this time!" I argued back. "Maybe you are a mistake," I grumbled. The moment the words left my mouth, I immediately regretted it. "Annabeth I didn't mea-"

Before I could finish she cut me off, "Stop, I don't want to hear another word from you. You know, I felt silly for writing Luke a letter, but now I don't regret it because it showed me how much of a jerk you are, bye Percy." After the beep that signaled the end to the call appeared, I dropped my phone on the floor, not caring if it cracked or broke at that moment. When I came to my sense, I leaned down to pick up my phone. I walked over the small table that was the dining table and pulled out a chair before sitting in it and putting my head in my hands.

I cursed at myself, "You are so freaking stupid, you are a freaking idiot, what the heck is wrong with you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and was busy cursing myself out when I heard, "WHY AM I AWAKE AT 9 AM?" Nico trudged into the kitchen and saw what state I was in. "Dude, what's wrong, I heard yelling," he asked, slowly approaching me. When I didn't answer him he sighed, "Percy, I'm serious, talk to me."

I finally looked up at him and groaned, "I messed up, big time," before allowing my head to fall back into my hands.

"Does it have something to do with Annabeth?" he asked. "I kind of figured because I didn't think you would be arguing with Thalia about how she lead you on," a small smile appeared on his face at an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I called her a mistake. A mistake, Nico!" I said quietly before standing up.

"That's low man," Nico replied. I flashed a glare at him and he quickly added, "but I am sure you didn't mean it,"

"I dont know what came over me," I sighed, "I made assumptions and over-reacted, just like she said. I didn't want to end up hurt again so I just freaked."

"Calypso?" Nico asked quietly.

I nodded grimly before recalling what happened a few summers ago.

_"Hey Babe," Calypso whispered into my ear. I turned and pecked her on the lips. It was no mystery that at the time, I was completely head over heals in love with Calypso. She was everything a guy could ever want, beautiful, smart, confident, funny, and I was stupid enough to believe I was the only one she wanted. _

_"Let me grab something from my room," she said before placing a kiss on my check before she walked away._

_As I waited for her to return, her phone buzzed with a text message. I didn't want to invade her privacy, but told myself it would be nothing, so I glanced at the phone and I read something I never would have guessed._

**_Hey Love, did you break up with Prissy yet? I miss you babe -Ethan_**

_I knew something was up between her and Ethan for a while now, I always disregard it, but now there was all the evidence right in from of me. When I looked up, Calypso walked back into the room and saw my shocked expression. She glanced down to her phone and instantly knew what I had read._

_"Perce, I can explain," she began._

_"No, I don't want to hear it," I stopped her and stood up. "I loved you with all of my heart, but I guess you didn't love me back."_

_"I do Percy!" she argued, the look in her eyes pleading me to stay._

_"I don't know if i can believe that anymore," I replied and walked out the door, and I never looked back._

"Perce," Nico said, bringing me back to the present, "There is a difference between being safe, and reacting stupidly. This time, you did the latter." I looked up at him, my silent reply was his cue to continue. "I get that you have been hurt before, but this? You can't keep thinking about the past with every girl you like! How many times has have you been hurt?" he asked.

"Five, Calypso was the worst," I whispered.

"But, from those five heartbreaks, how many times have they held you down from trying to be with another girl?" Nico questioned, and I finally understood his point.

"Too many," I reply, instant determination filled my veins, "and this won't be one of those times."

Nico nodded approvingly before leaving me to my own thoughts. An idea popped into my head as I took out my phone and dialed Thalia's number.

After a few rings, she answered, "Give me one reason to not come over there are murder you right now," she growled into the phone.

"Thalia, I know what I did and I intend to fix it, is Annabeth there or did she already go back to her hotel?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you that?" she spat.

"Thalia, please," I begged.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her, you aren't that type of person. But what you said? That hit a nerve, so even if I do tell you where she is, and I know you won't be happy when I tell you, she will not want to speak with you," Thalia explained, her voice calmer.

"I know, but I need to try," I pleaded.

"She's out with Luke," Thalia whispered.

"Where?" I asked as I grit my teeth angrily.

After I got the information I needed, I yelled to Nico that I was borrowing his car. I didn't wait for his answer as I shut the door, determined to get Annabeth back.

* * *

The drama is real right now. See you in the next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

Thank you :3

~overlyobbsessedbookworm's awesome beta reader


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry guys, this is the last post I will make. Zoe will be back from the Philippines when the next chapter is going to be updated, so this is last of the awesome sauce beta reader. By the way, Zoe says she is super sorry for the inconveniently short chapter, because she can't write much where she's at. We hope you the chapter enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I will never own the PJO series.**

**Annabeth POV **

I crawled into bed sleepily after searching my hotel room, looking for the letter that seemingly vanished into thin air. After deciding that I would check in the morning, I feel into a troubled sleep, the unknown location of the note making it difficult to sleep. The morning after, I searched my hotel room, in every nook and cranny, three times before giving up and throwing myself onto the bed in frustration. Last night, I was to tired to search properly and I spent the past hour double checking any areas I could have missed last night. I got up from the bed and began to search for the fourth time when I thought of an idea that made my stomach churn with worry. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Percy's number before greeting him with a cheery voice.

~oOo~

I screamed as I threw my phone across the hotel room. I sat on a chair, and curled up into a ball as angry tears began to stream down my face. My hands were clutched down in fists as I took a shaky breath and looked up. I wiped tears from my face, and tried to control my emotions as I walked across the room and bent down and reached for my phone and dialed Thalia's number. After a few rings she answered.

"Aye Annie!" she exclaimed, "Did you find the letter you wrote to Luke yet?" That was all it took to send me into a spiral of sobs. Thalia panicked, "What happened? Do I have to kill anyone?" she asked.

"P-Percy," I stammered, and then took a deep breath, "It turned out Percy found the letter, it must have dropped out of my bag when he put my present in," I explained, my voice still uneven.

"That idiot Kelp Head," she muttered in response.

"I called him a few minutes ago to ask if he had it, and he got upset, and we started to argue, and-and," I sniffed, then sighed, not wanting to continue.

Thals thought for a moment before asking in a quiet voice, "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I whispered into the phone.

"In the past Percy has been hurt, multiple times in fact, and maybe this time he thought it would happen again, and freaked out and over reacted. Even though he is an idiot, I know for a fact he wouldn't hurt someone if he could help it," I heard her explain.

"That does't give him the right to go and make assumptions and say those hurtful things!" I defended, my voice had raised a but.

"I know Annie, I know it doesn't. I know your smart, so hear me out please. I know you and Percy have both been hurt and have gone through heartbreak, and I also know that you are booth afraid to give your heart to another person because you are scared that in the end, your heart will be shattered again, so please at least think of hearing Percy out because on the end, the words not said will hurt more then the fight itself," Thalia reasoned with me.

I felt a smirk crawl up my face, "Wow Thals, don't go all mushy on me, I might cry again."

"Aye! There you are Annie," she exclaimed and ignored my previous comment.

"I still can't believe he did that," I groaned as I got out of my chair.

"I will gut him like a fish if I have too," Thalia replied, her smirk obvious even though we weren't together in person.

"I know," I whisper.

"Don't do anything drastic Annie," Thals warned.

"Me? No, of course not, I think I'll pay a visit to Luke though, and go to that coffee shop I've been wanting to go to so much," I replied and an idea appeared in my head and an evil smirk on my face.

"Annabeth?" she asked, not sounding 100 percent sure.

"Bye Thals, I'll talk to you later," I reply.

"Annie! I said not to do anything drastic!" Thalia shouted before I clicked a button, ultimately ending our short conversation.

Thalia's words of wisdom with giving Percy another chance rang thought my head, anger instead of despair ran through my veins. Thalia's last comment about the argument still rang in my head as I picked up my phone once again.

_"Don't do anything drastic Annie," Thals warned._

I dialed a number I never intended to call on my phone and waited anxiously for the person to answer, suddenly I heard a person answer.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Annie?" he answered surprised.

I hesitated before asking, "Is that offer still up for us to hang out?"

"Of course," he replied, happily.

"Good." another smirk lined across my face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Again Zoe apologizes for the chapter being so short ;_;

Next update Zoe (aka overlyobbsessedbookworm) will be back from the Philippines!

bye guys! have an awesome sauce day.

~overlyobbsessedbookworm's awesome sauce beta reader


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I'm back from the Philippines! And I am legit fangirling because now 63 people follow this story. I freaked out at 10, but 63? Thank you guys so so so much. I hope you enjoyed the chapters while I was gone and I hope Floyd didn't mess anything up. I'm jk, Floyd when you're reading this thanks for being fab.

**I do admit , it was pretty cool to talk to you readers and I hope I get to see you guys next time! (Floyd)**

Anyway, onto the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will never in my life own the PERCY JACKSON series, sad face. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth POV**

I sat at a table near the corner of the coffee shop I invited Luke to go to. As I waited for him to come, I looked out the window and out into the cloudy day. Ashen clouds covered the sky, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. I slipped deep into thought before a "Hey," interrupted my thinking. A painfully familiar blonde head of hair with matching pale blue eyes sat in front of me.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet up with me Annie," Luke smiled.

"It's nothing Luke," I answered, anger still running through my veins, so much that I didn't scold him for calling me Annie.  
"What changed your mind?" Luke curiously asked.

What _did _change my mind? I thought to myself. It was highly improbable to want to hang out with Luke all of a sudden especially what had happened in the past and after I initially agreed not too ever see him again to only to him but myself. Anger, payback could have sparked my sporadic actions, all because of that idiot who accidentally switched suitcases with me. I just didn't know why I was so mad, and so frustrated with this one guy I barely knew, and now will probably never know because of an argument that I basically started. "I don't know," I lied.

Luke nodded. We sat there in a silence that I could not define as awkward or comfortable_, _the air strangely felt fragile, as if a single wrong word or move could break it into pieces, and the silence was frustrating, as if we knew the words to say, but were to scared to say them. Yup, I internally said, and changed my mind, definitely awkward. It was nothing like the atmosphere that was around while Percy and I hung out, I thought. Stop that don't think about him, he called you a mistake, I thought back.

"Anyway," Luke said in an attempt to break the silence, "You want to get some food?" A grin on his face.

"Sure," I responded, trying to match his enthusiasm and somewhat failed. After some drinks and a few cookies, the small talk and polite gestures could not hide that an unsettling feeling was among us, so we sat in silence and wondered who would say something that turned the aura around us the moment it left one go our mouths.

Luke spoke up, "I'm sorry," I looked at him with knowing eyes. "Okay, I am sorry for cheating on you for a year and a half, and making you think I was completely in love with you, and I am sorry for breaking your heart, and I am sorry for being a jerk overall," his apology ended in a whisper, his head was tilted down in disappointment in himself.

Another wave of awkward silence fell among us as I struggled to think of how I should reply. "It wasn't just you fault," I said even thought I disagreed inside, "I over reacted."

"Oh," he whispered then suddenly took my hand. I had to ignore my instinct to pull away. "Annabeth," he started then looked me directly in the eyes. "I know that it's been some time since we broke up, but there is no doubt that I still have the same feelings for you the day we split up."

"Luke," I began then shut my mouth. I glanced at his hand gripping mine, and could only think of when I accidentally brushed against Percy's hand while we were trading suitcases. In that little moment, the feeling of our hands brushing was more powerful then at this time as Luke squeezed my hand. I scolded myself in my mind as my thoughts drifted back to Percy yet again. I just couldn't shake him from my head.

"I still love you Annabeth," Luke confessed and looked at me with pleading eyes.

Nothing. I felt nothing as those words escaped his lips, no spark or feeling in my heart that told I felt the same way. "I-I'm sorry Luke," I apologized, then stood up from the table, and pulled my hand away from his. "I can't do this." I walked out of the coffee shop and didn't look back, but I knew that he was followed me out. His footsteps trailed behind me as I tried to go back to my car next to the shop.

"Annabeth!" he called, and I couldn't tell what emotion was present in his voice.  
I ignored him and kept walking, but somehow he caught up and grabbed my wrist and turned my around. I opened my mouth to say some excuse that I had to go and do something, but before a word could escape my mouth, he pressed his lips against mine. I stood there stunned, not moving a muscle. Apparently Luke took that as an okay and pressed his hand against my back to try and pull me closer and deepen the kiss. I attempted to pull away, but his arms trapped me within them, leaving my vulnerable. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine something else, and I hoped that it would be over soon.

"Annabeth?" a deep voice that was not Luke asked.

Luke groaned before finally pulling away and when he moved I could see a pair of broken sea-green eyes.

"Percy," I stepped toward him, but he stepped back.

"Don't." he spat back and glared at both me and Luke. He turned around and walked away around the corner of the building, probably to his car and left me and Luke alone.

"Finally he's gone," Luke smirked and attempted to kiss me again, but I slapped him before he got the chance. "What the heck Annie?"

"What was that Luke?" I asked furiously.

"I told you I loved you, and you just walked out on me, what do you expect me to do," he replied while he held his cheek.

"Walk away like a normal person!" I yelled back.

"You didn't pull away," Luke murmured.

"Because you trapped me and I couldn't move," I argued back. I glared at him and saw his confused expression and my gaze softened. "What are we Luke?" I asked, a little quieter.

He spat, "Not what I want us to be."

"You said you love me right?" I asked.

He shook his head again and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Then let me be happy." I gave him a small smile. "As cliche as it sounds, if you love someone let them free."

"You would be happy with me," he muttered, anger raised in his voice.

"Luke?" I was surprised at his sudden aggression.

"It's because of that dork who walked up to us isn't it?" He wasn't listening to my frantic attempts to calm him down anymore.

"Luke please, here me out," I begged. "Don't do anything drastic." Like me, I finished in my thoughts.

"I'll show you who you will be happy with," Luke mumbled and began to pace back and forth. "Not that idiot." He stopped and looked me in the eyes before he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for another unexpected kiss that made me want to throw up, before breaking into a sudden sprint around the corner Percy walked to.

I stood there, shocked so much I felt I couldn't move a muscle. Then I heard it, a loud crash and a car horn's constant beep. The sound finally brought me to my senses and I ran around the corner as fast as I thought I could.

As I turned the corner my heart stopped. The street was empty except an accident that occurred in the middle of it. A car, two cars actually, that were crashed into each other. One car that was a dark red with a blonde driver passed out over the steering wheel, and the other navy blue car with a familiar head of tussled black hair passed out in the driver's seat.

* * *

Oh look it's a cliffhanger, designed to torture reader's souls until I update next.

Just kidding, love you guys.

Even though it is a cliffhanger, and you won't know what will happen until the next chapter, whoops.

Thanks for reading, and if you don't mind I uploaded a new one-shot called Do You Remember? and I would be so thankful if you read it.

Please review!

I'll update as soon as I can!

~overlyobbsessedbookworm


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted to update as soon as I could, meaning that I had to write a whole new chapter because I hadn't even started it and if you are reading this right now, it means that i have finally finished it! It didn't help that I had a minor case or writer's block. Some people threatened to strangle or harm me if I didn't update soon. I still regret nothing.

Also, thank you for 73 followers, it means so much to me!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth POV**

My hand shot for the phone in my pocket. My fingers trembled as I dialed the numbers 9-1-1. It rang for a few moments before a lady answered.

"Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?" she asked, her voice was familiar, but I couldn't tell where I had heard it before.

"There has been an accident," I managed as I tried to keep my voice steady. "Two cars have crashed into each other, and now from my position both drivers are unconscious, please send help."

"Do you know any of the victims?" she questioned. I heard typing from her keyboard over the phone call.

I cringed at the word victims then replied, "I-I don't know."

"Miss," she asked again her voice gentle, "You have to be honest with me, do you know any of the drivers?"

"Yes," I sniffed, then tears started to form in my eyes. "It's my fault, this is all my fault."

"Annabeth?" she asked, I stared quizzically at my phone for a moment, then a realization crossed my mind.

"Piper?" I responded.

"I imagined talking to you again, but not like this." she replied as she tried to lighten the mood. "And no it isn't your fault. You were't the one who drove the cars, or forced them to crash into each other. This isn't your fault."

"I hope you're right," I mumbled.

After I answered a few more questions, I heard sirens as the ambulance came. Blue and red lights flashed as the vehicle came to a halt. Medics rushed out and examined the scene before them. Everything was a blur until one of the medics tapped me on the shoulder.

"We were informed that you knew one of the victims," he explained, "Are you riding in the ambulance?"

I thought for a moments then answered, "I-I don't think I should."

"We are leaving in a few moments after the police clear us, so if you want to change your mind you better do it fast." He sympathetically smiled and turned away.

I shook my head and sat down on the nearest bench, and attempted to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

**Percy POV (Before the accident)**

I didn't know what hurt worse seeing Annabeth with a random guy that was probably Luke, or any of the past heart breaks I've ever encountered so far in my life. I knew she didn't feel the kiss, the way her face contorted when he planted his lips on hers, and was squeezing her eyes shut as is she wanted to vanish away, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed. I knew she wasn't that type of person, but it I couldn't handle it, so I walked to my car, and away from the area the scene took place. I just had an entire lecture from Nico, who gave me the courage to get off my butt and go get her, and now this other dude has his hands all over her, I should have punched him.

I entered my car, and sat in the driver's seat and put my head in my hands. I kept my eyes open, because whenever I shut them I just saw Luke kissing her and the look of panic and worry in her ashen eyes. I took deep breaths and was prepared to exit the car again to talk to her, but when I looked up at the window I was the red face of the guy I wanted to punch into the next state. Luke.

I rolled down my window, "What do you want?" I spat, not even trying to keep the hate from my voice.

"I wanted to talk," he replied, his voice not anymore more under control then mine was.

"There's nothing to talk about," I retorted, about to close my window again, before he stopped me.

"I love her," he spilled suddenly. I remained silent for a moment, then he continued, and this time his voice didn't sound sane. "I want you to leave her alone, so she can be happy with me, or else."

"How do you know I don't love her?" I mumbled under my breath, the words surprised me as much as they surprised him. Luke's blue eyes, and before I could reply I turned on my car and began backing up from the parking space.

"Hey!" he yelled, "I'm not done with you yet."

His voice faded away, before I heard another car roar to life. I was still trying to angle my car forward to drive away before I felt an impact that shot pain through my body, and consciousness started drifting away.

~oOo~

Muffled voices came into my hearing range, and slowly they began to clear up.

"Let me in!" a female voice yelled.

"I'm sorry Miss, no visitors are allowed at this moment." another voice, a male this time answered. He sounded more mature then the female voice.

"Does it look like I care? I'm his cousin!" the female voice, Thalia yelled back.

"Miss please, we've gone through this," the male started before another voice, a younger guy, Nico I think, interrupted.

"Look dude, we are the closest family he has in LA, just let us in."

A moment of silence passed before an agreement that I couldn't hear was made between the three of them and I heard shuffling feet enter the room.

"Hey Kelp Head," Thalia greeted softly. "I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you were so much of an idiot to get into a car crash." A humor laugh escaped her mouth, before Nico started to speak.

"Wake up Perce, we know you're strong enough to get through this. The doctors said that you broke a few ribs, got some bruises and scratches, and a minor concussion."

"Well that's why I feel like crap," I responded. My voice was horse and weak, as if I hadn't spoken for a few days.

"You were out for two days, we've tried to get in but they wouldn't let us but today was our lucky day." Thalia explained, in probably in most soothing tone she has ever spoken to me.

"Oh," was all I could respond with.

Nico went out to alert the doctors that I had waken up, and the male that I had heard talking before explained to me what Nico told me before. I would have to stay in the hospital for the rest of today, and be released tomorrow, where I would start healing at home and taking things easy. Later on, I would maybe even have to go to physical therapy.

So I spent the day eating ice, watching on the little tv in the room, answering nurse's questions, and talking to my cousins.  
"Thalia what time is it?" I asked, to lazy to took at the clock.

"You're eyes didn't get hurt Kelp Head, look yourself," she responded, the old Thalia back, her eyes transfixed on the tv mounted on the wall.

"Thaliaaaa," I whined, and dragged the a out.

"Ugh fine its 5:30," she responded and went back to watching whatever was on the tv.

"Thals?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yeah?" she replied, noticing the sudden sadness in my voice.

"Have you talked to Annabeth recently?" I didn't want to meet Thalia's eyes, but I knew they were also filed with disappointment and sadness by the way she replied.

"Not ever since she hung out with Luke," she spat his name as if it were poison in her mouth. I didn't tell her that he was the one that put me in the hospital, but I didn't know if I wanted her to know if she didn't know already.

We didn't speak for the next few minutes, and just focused on the television screen before a soft knock rang on the door. There was a pause, and another set hesitating knocks filled the room, then the door squeaked open, and my heart filled with so many emotions that ranged to anger, and confusion, to joy and a warmness in my heart I didn't dare label.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

Does this count as a cliff hanger? I think it does.

Whoops.

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

Love you!

Hey, that rhymed!

Thank you so muuuch.

~overlyobbsessedbookworm


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating as quick as I usually do, its bc school is starting soon, but I will try to upload a new chapter at least one a week. Guuys, legit your reviews make me the happiest person ever. I fangirl every single time. I also must warn you, my beta reader Floyd was not able to edit this chapter, so it there are some mistakes I didn't get when I edited it, I apologize.

On with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, all rights go to the man who wrote it, Rick Riordan.**

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth?"  
"Percy!" she stepped forward, her eyes filled with worry and guilt. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Then, she remembered the scenario that happened before the crash, and she backed away, and bit her lip nervously.

"Annie?" Thalia asked, standing up from her seat.

"That's me," she replied as she attempted to ease the tension.

"Where have you been?" Thals asked, suspicion raised in her voice.

"Uhm, you know, doing things," was Annabeth's reply. Her voice kept wavering slightly, as if she wasn't telling the whole truth.

If Thalia heard it, she didn't acknowledge it.

A moment of silence passed, until I spoke up, "I'm still here you know."

Thalia rolled her eyes and laughed, "Idiot."

I looked at Annabeth nervously, and she returned the gaze, we needed to talk, even if we didn't want to.

Thalia looked at us, then physically face-palmed herself, "I will…I'm gonna check on Nico, I think he's eating in the cafeteria." Then walked out of the room, flashing me a quick thumbs up, that Annabeth didn't see because her back was turned, before exiting the room.

**Annabeth POV (A day after the accident)**

I didn't ride in the ambulance after the crash, I just couldn't put myself there, and now it was a day after the accident, and was I sitting in a hotel room that I should have checked out of by now and sobbed. I was suppose to be back in New York by now, my "vacation" had gone over date, but how could I leave knowing that I put two people that I care about in the hospital? In a few distressed phone calls, and stifled sobs, the hotel agreed that I could stay for an extra day, but I would have to find somewhere else to stay as soon as I could.

My phone vibrated next to me, and without looking at the caller ID, I picked it up and asked in a horse voice, "Hello?"

"Annabeth!" It was my mother, Athena.

"Athena?" I whispered, then remembered the internship. I forgot all about it with everything that happened for the past few days.

"I just wanted to call to inform you-" I sniffed unconsciously, "Annabeth are you okay?"

"I-I don't know," I confessed, and stumbled over my words.

"Come to my office, we'll talk," Athena said dismissively, and gave me no room to argue.

I hung up after and walked to the bathroom, and looked at the image reflected back to me, red blood-shot eyes, messy blonde curls, my lips pressed in a thin line. The person in the mirror didn't look anything like the Annabeth who first stepped into this bathroom on the first day, because now as I looked into the mirror, the confident person that people have familiarized, had dissipated into a broken pile of tears and regrets.

I attempted to make myself look presentable when I met my mother, then exited the hotel room and took a cab to Olympia Industries. I walked past the secretary and took the elevator up to Athena's office.

I knocked quietly on the door before it flew open and a figure that I identified as my mother gave me a hug. I stood tense, I hadn't hugged her in years, but eventually I somewhat relaxed enough to awkwardly hug her back.

She gestured to the seats in front of her desk and I took one, and surprisingly she didn't sit behind her desk, like she did last time, instead she took the chair angled across from mine.

"What's wrong?" She asked, motherly worry in her eyes. My mind flashed back to a few days ago where she told me she would try to be the mother I never had earlier in my life, and a small ghost of a smile appeared on my face.

I remained silent, and felt as if I spoke a word about what occurred yesterday, I would break down into tears.

"Annabeth, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," she whispered.

"I…It's my fault," I managed after a few moments, then bit my lip as if to keep from the words inside.

"Your fault?" Athena asked.

"Yes! It is my freaking fault that two people who mean something to me, or meant something to me, are sitting in a hospital probably not awake, and who are most definitely injured, and they both probably hate me right about now, and I don't know what I can do to help them, or how I should feel, but I know for a fact it was my fault that this happened," I ranted, the dam of words flooded out and tears began to form in my eyes. I stood up from the chair and placed a hand on my forehead.

Athena stayed seated, and thought for a minute, "You may feel as if it were your fault, and it may or may not be, but either way, you always can do something, if you really care about them, you would try to do something, anything, to make them happy." I sat back down in the chair with my hands folded, before Athena gently took one and looked me in the eyes, we were in a similar position then when we talked at the café a few days ago.

"If I know anything, from the interview, from the moments we spent talking, you are a strong and confident person, and if you could handle what you went through as a child," Athena visibly flinched, "Then there is no doubt in my mind you can handle this, just do what you feel is right, and it will turn out well in the end." She gave me a small smile, and released my hand.

"Thank you mom," I replied.

"Oh, and you got the job!" she exclaimed.

I expected to feel a burst of excitement when I heard the news, a burst of light in times of darkness, then I heard a _but_.

"But," Athena began again, "You have to move here."

"What?" I asked.

"You applied for a six month internship, you must have realized that you must have had some arrangements." She explained, nervously.

"Yeah, I should have known, can I least have a few days?" I asked, slowly.

"You start in a few weeks, your belongings can be sent here or you can buy new things, whichever you wish to do. Do you need sleeping arrangements?"

"I have a place to stay," the words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them, stupid pride.

"Welcome to Olympia Industries Annabeth," Athena smiled and held out her hand for me to shake.

I took it.

~oOo~

I sat in the hospital, and tapped my foot frantically. My mother's words from yesterday echoed inside my head.

_"…if you really care about them, you would try to do something, anything, to make them happy." _

So after a troubled sleep, and getting ready, I decided, two days after the crash, that I could see Percy or Luke without breaking down into tears.

"Yes Miss?" The lady at the front desk at the hospital asked me.

"Uhm, do you know what room Percy Jackson or Luke Castellan are in?"

I got the information I needed, then walked to Luke's room first, it was closest to where I was anyway.

I knocked quietly, before I entered the room, to find Luke awake and watching TV.

He turned his head, "Annie!"

"Luke," I answered, a but surprised, I thought he would be asleep.

"You came," he mumbled, and gestured for me to hug him, but when I refused, his eyes got a slight shade darker.

A didn't reply for a moment, "Why?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Why? Why what?" he asked, and played dumb.

"Why did you land both you and Percy in the hospital when he did nothing to you?" I burst out.

Luke looked down ashamed, "I just wanted to talk to him, then he tried to drive away, and our cars collided."

"You're unbelievable," I countered, "Just because you didn't like him doesn't mean you have to hit him with your car!"

"It was for you!" he retorted.

"So you blame me?" I question, then turned around so he couldn't see the tears that began to form in my eyes.

"I blame him," he mumbled so quietly I almost missed it.

"Bye Luke, get better," I replied with a twinge of sarcasm before exiting the room.

I walked down the hall to Percy's room, and heard some chattering from the inside, and I softly knocked. The noise quieted, and I knocked again, louder this time, then opened the door and saw him, my heart broke.

"Annabeth?" he asked, hope and sadness filled his sea-green eyes.

"Percy."

* * *

Now we are all caught up with what happened!

Sorry if Annabeth seems OOC, but I mean this is Percy. Sorry for the fact that there may be mistakes I didn't catch.

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

You guys are the best!

Ill try to update soon!

~overlyobbsessedbookworm


	12. Chapter 12

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for 3462782542834526374 days. I have this schedule, and I broke it, but I will try to fix it, I promise. Its just that I've been a bit busy, and writer's block hit me, but don't worry I got this! I would hate to leave you guys for over a week without a new chapter. Anyway, its two of my best friend's birthday! Happy birthday Regina, love ya! Happy birthday to Floyd too! The beta reader of this story, and also shortsterr on FictionPress (content is coming soon hopefully!).

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, and I never will because of Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth POV ( Requested :D )**

"Percy." I took a step forward, then took one back. He would be mad at me, he had to be mad me after what had happened.

"Annabeth!" the emotions in his voice were unidentifiable, but a sudden glimmer appeared in his eyes.

"Annie!" the figure in the corner stood up, and I recognized Thalia instantly.

"That's me," I gave them a small smile.

"Where have you been?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

She didn't know did she? I thought to myself.

"Uhm," my mind fumbled around to seek an answer, "You know, doing things?" My voice raised key at the end, making it sound as if it were a question and not a statement. Hopefully she didn't notice, but by one glance at Percy, I knew he did.

"I'm still here you know," he raised his arms out and pointed to himself.

"Idiot," Thalia laughed.

My eyes connected with Percy's, gray against green, then Thalia face-palmed and said something similar to, "I'm going to check up on Nico," and left the room, we were finally alone.

I gazed at him and bit my lip, the tension was so obvious, it could be cut with a knife.

"Annabeth," he started but I cut him off.

"Percy," he looked at me but didn't stop me from continuing. "I am so sorry, for everything, and I understand if you hate me, bu-"

He gave a pained laugh, "Hate you? How could I hate you?"

"Because of what ha-" but I was cut off when he shushed me.

"I don't hate you," he murmured and took my hand.

"But I put you in the hospital," I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from spilling.

"Luke did that, not you," he whispered and gave me a small smile.

"Why are you forgiving me this easily?" I asked and finally looked in back in the eyes.

"Because I-" he started, then the door burst open.

"Percy!" a voice yelled, and a woman with black hair and warm brown eyes ran in, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom?" he asked confused, then his face instantly brightened, "Mom!" he repeated, but he didn't let go of my hand, even when he hugged his mom.

"Who's this?" she asked as she laid her eyes on me, then our clasped hands.

I immediately let go and stood up to greet her, "Annabeth Chase," I held my hand out but instead Percy's mother hugged me.

"I'm Percy's mother." She explained she let go.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jackson," I smiled.

"Just call me Sally," she corrected then turned back to her son, "First, you don't call me for a few days, and I end up getting a phone call saying you're in the hospital?" she question, attempting to scold him.

"Uhm, things were a bit hectic, sorry I didn't call you sooner," he replied, and rubbed his hand up and down his neck before he winced slightly.

"I'm just happy that you're okay," Sally gave a sad smile, letting her faux mad facade vanish.

"Visiting time is nearly over," I mumbled as I glanced at the clock about half an hour later.

"Awh, do you really have to go?" asked Percy sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, rules are rules," I laughed in response.

"Annabeth is right Percy," Sally agreed before standing up, "I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." She planted a kiss on Percy's head.

"Love you too Mom," he replied, before she waved goodbye and exited the room.

I was about to follow suite before Percy's hand suddenly grabbed mine, "Wise Girl, wait."

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" I stopped and looked at him, our hands still connected like earlier.

"Thank you," he mumbled before bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it gently. I swear I felt a jolt of electricity course through my veins.

"No, thank you," I replied before I pecked him on the check, then walked out the room.

On my way out of the hospital, I saw Thalia and Nico sitting at a nearby table, bickering about whatever they were arguing about this time. I walked over and pulled up a chair, bringing their conversation to a halt.

"Hey Beth!" Thalia greeted.

"Hey Thals," I replied.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that went on a date with Percy?" Nico asked, receiving a kick under the table from Thalia.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered and gave a small smile.

A silence fell among us before Thalia asked, "Don't you need a place to stay, Annie?"

"Uh, yeah, I do," I remembered. The thought totally slipped through my mind.

"Well, you can stay at my place," she suggested.

"Thank you so much," I thanked her.

~oOo~

After chatting with Nico for a few minutes, Thalia and I walked over to her car. We entered it, and she started the engine, but before she pulled out of the parking space, Thalia turned to me.

"Annabeth," she started, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," I turned to her, and noticed the sudden change in mood.

"It's about Percy," she continued. I nodded and let her finish.

"Do you," she paused as if to collect her thoughts, "love him?"

I looked at her in shock, then stuttered out something similar to, "What? Why would you, uhm, I dont know."

Thalia burst out in laughter at my reply, then finally pulled out of the sparking space. "That's all I needed to know."

* * *

Please forgive me for not updating, I'm getting ready to go back to school and its been hectic.

I'm also sorry if this chapter wasn't as good or as long as the others, next time will be better!

Also, if I wrote a somewhat lengthy Percabeth one shot, would you read it? Please your thoughts!

Don't forget to review!

I love you guys so so so much.

I'm really sorry again.

~overlyobbsessedbookworm


End file.
